militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
3rd Infantry Division Artillery
United States of America |allegiance= |branch=Army |type= Field artillery |role= Division Force Fires HQs |size= Brigade |command_structure= 3rd Infantry Division |garrison=Fort Stewart, Georgia |nickname= Marne Thunder |website= http://www.stewart.army.mil/units/home.asp?u=DIVARTY |battles= |decorations= |commander1= COL John A. O'Grady |commander4= CSM Delmar Traylor |commander4_label=Command Sergeant Major }} The 3rd Infantry Division Artillery (DIVARTY) is the divisional artillery command for the 3rd Infantry Division at Fort Stewart, Georgia. The DIVARTY has served with the division in World Wars I and II, the Korean conflict, Operation Iraqi Freedom, and in peacetime at Fort Stewart and Germany. The DIVARTY was inactivated in 2004 as part of transformation to modular brigade combat teams, but was reactivated on 17 October 2014 to provide fire support coordination and mission command for the training and readiness of Field Artillery units across the division. History World War I under construction Interwar under construction World War II under construction Cold War under construction Post Cold War under construction Global War on Terror under construction Lineage & Honors Lineage * Constituted 12 November 1917 in the Regular Army as Headquarters, 3d Field Artillery Brigade, and assigned to the 3d Division * Organized 26 November 1917 at Camp Stanley, Texas * Disbanded 16 October 1939 at Fort Lewis, Washington * Reconstituted 1 October 1940 in the Regular Army as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 3d Division Artillery, and activated at Fort Lewis, Washington * Redesignated 1 July 1957 as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 3d Infantry Division Artillery Campaign Participation Credit World War I: Champagne-Marne; Aisne-Marne; St. Mihiel; Meuse-Argonne; Champagne 1918 World War II: Tunisia; Sicily (with arrowhead); Naples-Foggia; Anzio (with arrowhead); Rome-Arno; Southern France (with arrowhead); Rhineland; Ardennes-Alsace; Central Europe Korean War: CCF Intervention; First UN Counteroffensive; CCF Spring Offensive; UN Summer-Fall Offensive; Second Korean Winter; Korea, Summer-Fall 1952; Third Korean Winter; Korea, Summer 1953 Decorations * Presidential Unit Citation (Army) for COLMAR * French Croix de Guerre with Palm for COLMAR * French Croix de Guerre, World War II, Fourragere * Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation for UIJONGBU CORRIDOR * Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation for IRON TRIANGLE * Chryssoun Aristion Andrias (Bravery Gold Medal of Greece) for KOREA Heraldry Distinctive Unit Insignia Description/Blazon A red triangle with one point down charged with five gold fleurs-de-lis, three and two, superimposed upon a gold circular bend bearing the motto "FULFILL YOUR MISSION" in black. The insignia is 1 inch (2.54 cm) in diameter. Symbolism The three points of the triangle are indicative of the numerical designation of the unit and also, of the 3rd Division to which the organization is assigned. The five fleurs-de-lis symbolize the major engagements in which the unit participated in World War I. Background The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 3rd Field Artillery Brigade on 4 February 1930. It was redesignated for Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 3rd Infantry Division Artillery on 29 April 1952. References External links * Homepage, 3rd Infantry Division Artillery 003|Field Artillery 003 Category:Field artillery units of the United States Army